


Unconventional

by cosmicmewtwo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmewtwo/pseuds/cosmicmewtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma knows exactly what Goku and Vegeta have been up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Dragon Ball Super timeline and assumes Goku and Vegeta have been hooking up while training with Whis (obviously, right???). 
> 
> DEDICATED TO TIFFANY: A TRUE CONNOISSEUR OF THE B/V/G OT3

* * *

 

If Son Goku was sure of anything, it was that Bulma Briefs knew everything. She was without question the smartest person he'd ever known; truly brilliant, a World Class Genius, easily smarter than everyone he'd ever met—combined.

So he should have known she was up to something when she had asked him to hang back in her workshop. “Quick question,” she had explained, effortlessly nonchalant as she ashed her cigarette on the tray to the side of her laptop. And Goku, despite his better instincts, had hesitated, had stopped himself from following the instant and too-obvious urge to follow Vegeta out of the room.

Before she even asks, it occurs to Goku that _she knows,_ because of _course_ she knows. She knows everything, after all—it shouldn't have come as a shock when she asks, point-blank—

“So, how long have you been sleeping with my husband, exactly?”

In an instant, Goku's mouth goes dry. A nervous laugh shakes from his throat as he reaches behind his head to rub at the back of his neck. He feels like he's disintegrating under her cool gaze, as if it might be possible to sublimate from sheer panic.

“Bulma, I—” Goku begins, but stops mid-sentence, feverish from the heat creeping up his throat and across his cheeks. What was he going to say? That he _hadn't_ been involved with her husband? Or more foolishly—that he was _sorry_ about it? Because he wasn't, and Bulma would know immediately that he wasn't. Too much had happened on Beerus's planet for Goku to take back now. Bulma might be his oldest friend—maybe his dearest—but the truth was that his feelings for Vegeta had become... something unexpected. Complicated. He really liked Vegeta.

The truth was that he liked Vegeta a _lot._

Unperturbed, Bulma leans back in her chair, taking a deep sip from the mug of coffee in her hand.

“Don't lie to me Goku,” she says around the lip of her mug. “I know you too well for that.”

Goku opens his mouth to protest, but can't bring himself to.

So he admits defeat. His shoulders sag as he asks her, in almost a whine, “How did you know?”

Bulma looks into her coffee, swirling her mug as if something particularly interesting were hiding in the steam. “Couple things,” she says, taking another sip. “First of all, you've been following Vegeta around like a lost puppy ever since the two of you got back here from Beerus's planet. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you nearly hang off of him. Hell, you even _slept_ here—when have you ever done _that_?” Bulma sets her mug down on the desk and raises two fingers. “Second of all—and more importantly—Vegeta _lets_ you.”

Though Bulma's voice is even, Goku feels himself flinching at her words all the same. Something twists in his gut, and he finds himself mentally listing places he can escape to immediately via Instant Transmission (the list is short: _literally anywhere in the galaxy except in front of Bulma, right now_ ).

Goku bites down on that particular, cowardly train of thought. “Bulma, I never meant—we didn't—”

He wants to apologize—he really does. He knows he's betrayed her, and his intentions were never malicious, but the words feel hollow even before they leave his mouth.

It's only then he notices the coy smirk on Bulma's face. Where he's expecting to see hurt, perhaps fury, he instead finds Bulma's eyes glittering with something else entirely.

Bulma lets out a low chuckle, and Goku can only blink in bafflement. “I figured this might happen. Vegeta's been obsessed with you— _more_ than obsessed with you—for ages.” Goku watches as she stands up from her desk, smoothing out her jumpsuit as she moves toward him. “Honestly, I'm surprised it took you two this long to hook up.”

“Ah, well,” Goku begins weakly, but chokes on his words. Even though he towers over Bulma's relatively petite form, he feels like he might shrink to nothing in front of her. Her pink lips spread into a wider grin, and the heat searing across Goku's cheeks only intensifies.

She lays a cool hand on his cheek.

“Goku, I'm not mad at you.”

“You—what?”

“I'm not mad,” she laughs, and Goku knows she means it genuinely. Her voice is light, her laughter comes easily, and Goku has known her long enough to know when she's being honest. He doesn't feel any less confused. “Come on, Goku—you know Vegeta and I have not exactly had a... conventional marriage.”

“I... guess,” Goku admits. The guilt is slowly untwisting in his gut, but his mind churns along painfully as he tries, and fails, to understand what's happening.

Bulma's fingers brush across his cheek, her hand settling to cup his jawline. “Vegeta's a pain in the ass, but you know I love him dearly. And he... well, he's clearly enamoured with you.”

Goku swallows thickly. “I... I really like him a lot, Bulma.”

“I see that,” she agrees, and Goku feels her other hand reaching for his, her fingers sliding between his own. “You didn't think I wouldn't make room for you, did you?”

“I...” Goku says, almost breathlessly. “I don't understand what you mean?”

The hand at his jawline moves to the back of his neck, fingers threading between spikes of hair.

Goku's heart is suddenly racing. He's immediately reminded of a younger Bulma, waiting outside the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds, a stunning vision in a blue dress and cherry lipstick. Decades later and Goku's not sure she's changed at all, even with her cropped hair and loose-fitting jumpsuit. He knows it's not the first time he's looked at her and felt a strange rush in his pulse.

But it is the first time he hasn't ignored it.

Bulma's pink lips are still curled into a grin. “You can be so clueless.”

Goku still can't decipher her meaning, and doesn't have time to. Without warning, Bulma's lips are suddenly pressed into his own.

Goku's eyes widen as his entire body stiffens. He feels Bulma's body sink against his, her hand pulling on his own until his palm rests on her hip. He has no earthly idea what he's supposed to do next, and he's paralysed by a fresh wave of panic. Was there some weird marriage clause that no one had told him about? If you were intimate with a married man, did that mean you were automatically with his wife, too? Was that how this worked? _Did Vegeta know about this_ —

“Relax,” Bulma whispers against his mouth, one hand still curled into his hair, her other running across the clenched muscles in his arm. She presses an impossibly soft kiss against his throat, but it feels like a blow to the chest.

“ _Bulma_ ,” he manages to choke, his voice nearly shaking from the strain. Bulma silences him with another kiss, and despite himself, he feels his muscles slowly loosening. He's almost starting to enjoy the sensation of of her lips and light touch when a familiar voice suddenly interrupts them, dragging Goku back to reality.

“Unbelievable. You were right,” Vegeta snorts from the lab's doorway.

Bulma pulls herself away, and winks in the direction of her husband. “I always am.”

“Right about what?” Goku splutters, turning to Vegeta for answers. “Vegeta?”

Vegeta only offers him a unreadable smirk.

“That you'd be into both of us,” Bulma explains, leaning in to kiss Goku chastely on the nose. “Don't pretend like you haven't always had a _little_ bit of a crush on me.”

“I didn't—it's not like—” Goku stammers uselessly. He feels uncomfortably hot, and can feel his face lighting up with a furious blush, and can't find any way to stop it. He looks to Vegeta again, who is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest, suspiciously unperturbed.

“You knew?” Goku accuses. “ _You knew she knew_?”

“As if I would bother hiding it from her,” Vegeta mutters, rolling his eyes. “Bulma knows everything, Kakarot.”

Goku knows he can't argue with that, and Vegeta doesn't even give him an opportunity to. He turns away and leaves the lab without another word, and Goku is desperate to follow him this time.

Thankfully, Goku feels Bulma's hand tugging on his own. He doesn't fight it when she leads him out of the room, following in Vegeta's steps.

 

X

 

Goku sits on the bed, trying not to fidget nervously. He feels truly out of his element sitting before Vegeta and Bulma, who stand in front him like two pack animals backing their prey into a corner. Vegeta's smirk seems almost amused as he watches Goku clutch to the edge of the bed, and Bulma laughs as she taps him teasingly on the shoulder.

“Relax, Goku,” she says. “Make yourself at home, would you?”

“Y-yeah,” Goku stammers, reaching back to rub at the base of his neck, his fall-back nervous tic. “S-sure thing.”

“He'll warm up,” Vegeta mutters, and before Bulma has a chance to react, he pulls her toward himself, catching her in a rough kiss. Bulma moans softly against his lips and Vegeta quickly finds the zipper of her jumpsuit, pulling it down to her waist.

Goku's first instinct is to look away—he feels like he's trespassing, witnessing something private he has no right to. But his mind reels with something even uglier—jealousy. A brief, territorial flash of _mine, mine, mine_ that surprises Goku the moment it clamps down on him _._ After having Vegeta to himself for months, just the two of them sealed away in the cozy bubble of Beerus's temple, it feels somehow _wrong_ now to see Vegeta with anyone else but himself. It's a foolish reaction, and Goku does his best to push it back to whatever childish place it came from

So Goku forces himself to watch them, and finds his gaze drawn to Vegeta's hands. Bulma shrugs her arms out of the top of her jumpsuit, and Vegeta's white gloves slip under the hem of the tank top she wears underneath. He pushes the material up as his hands caress her stomach, then up further until Goku can see the lace of Bulma's bra. Bulma discards the top to the floor, and moans softly as Vegeta trails rough kisses from her chest to her throat. Goku's hand reaches reflexively for his own neck, as if he can feel Vegeta's lips on his own skin.

Goku swallows, his throat suddenly dry, and any embarrassment and jealousy he might have felt before is slowly replaced with something that burns just as badly.

Vegeta finally releases Bulma, and looks at Goku.

“Ready to join, Kakarot?”

“Ah—”

Vegeta's already on the edge of the bed with him, his hand at Goku's jaw. He forces Goku to look at him before he crushes their lips together.

Goku finally relaxes. This feels right. This feels _familiar._ After months of being at Vegeta's side every day, and sharing his bed every night, it feels like home to be pressed against him. It had been days since they'd come back to Earth, and Goku hadn't had a moment alone with Vegeta since. He hadn't realized how bereft he had felt until now, Vegeta's lips finally upon his.

Goku feels Vegeta's hands pulling at the belt of his gi, deftly untying the knot before his hands dip past the folds of orange fabric. Even with his gloves, Vegeta's hands feel warm against his skin as they greedily roam across Goku's stomach and chest. Goku's breath hitches in his throat at the feeling. Vegeta smirks against his mouth, and Goku feels his cheeks growing hot when he realizes how hard he's growing. From the corner of his eye, he catches Bulma eyeing them—part of him is mortified under her gaze, and yet his pulse thrills as she watches them.

More than watches, it seems—slowly, Bulma begins to slide her unzipped jumpsuit down, the material bunching at her hips. She turns away from them, and the Saiyans watch as she pushes the jumpsuit further down, past the resistant swell of her hips and thighs. Finally, it slides to the floor to pool around her ankles, and she steps away, hand resting on her cocked hip.

She glimpses over her shoulder, smiling coyly as she reaches back to unclasp her bra. Goku bites down on his lip, his arousal straining painfully against the fabric of his gi as Vegeta palms him through the material. Bulma's striptease certainly isn't helping matters.

Vegeta's hand slips beneath Goku's waistband, and he hisses through his teeth as Vegeta wraps his fist around his length. Bulma chuckles as she turns around, naked save for the negligible material of her thong.

“Have your boobs always been that big?” Goku blurts out.

“Wow, _crude_ , Goku,” Bulma scoffs, crossing her arms underneath her chest. Which, Goku notices, doesn't really help matters any.

“Forgive Kakarot's idiot mouth,” Vegeta growls. “Clearly the blood supply to his brain right now is limited.”

Goku opens his mouth to argue, but only ends up groaning as Vegeta tightens his grip on his cock. He strokes Goku harder, faster, and soon Goku's tip is leaking onto Vegeta's otherwise pristine white gloves.

Bulma climbs onto the edge of the bed beside Goku, opposite Vegeta. Her hands immediately seek out Goku's body, feeling across the ridges of his stomach and chest. Without slowing his pace, Vegeta uses his other hand to tangle his fist into Goku's hair, and Goku gasps as his head is pulled back sharply. He immediately feels Bulma's mouth on his exposed throat, trailing warm kisses up his neck until she catches his lips, her hand settling on his cheek. Vegeta's lips find the other side of Goku's neck, his teeth scraping into flesh, his mouth a coarse, blistering contrast to Bulma's softer touch. The combination is enough to make Goku feel like he could melt in their hands. His breath shakes, and his fists curl tightly into the bedsheets as his eyes roll shut.

Suddenly, Vegeta's hand releases him, and Goku nearly whines as he lets go. But Vegeta's hands pull at the bottom of his gi instead, and Bulma pulls at the top, and soon the couple have him stripped to nothing. Bulma's hands sink into his hair, pulling him into another kiss, and Goku allows his hands to reach out for her, settling on her waist, and he marvels at how soft she feels.

Goku feels the mattress shift beside him, and then feels gloved hands digging into his thighs, pushing his legs apart. Goku opens his eyes to find Vegeta looking up at him from his new position, kneeling on the floor before him. Vegeta's eyes glint with something predatory, and his tongue flicks across his lips before he wraps a fist around Goku's achingly hard length. Goku feels himself throbbing in Vegeta's grasp, and a strangled moan leaves his throat only to be stifled by Bulma's mouth.

Vegeta flashes a smirk at Goku, and Goku doesn't have a chance to prepare himself before Vegeta's tongue flicks across the tip of his cock, then drags a slow, languid lap up his shaft. Goku gasps as Vegeta takes him into his mouth, and Bulma is laughing beside him, pressing kisses along his jaw.

Goku bites down on his lip as Vegeta slides up and down his length, the heat of his mouth and tongue nearly too much to bear. Bulma's hands caress the hard muscles of his torso, her lips mouthing kisses at his throat, and their combined ministrations threaten to overwhelm Goku completely. He feels delirious, his skin searing at every touch—and then Vegeta's mouth takes him deeper still, until Goku's cock fills the tight space of his throat, and Goku's hands reach out for Vegeta, fisting into his hair—

“V-Vegeta,” he chokes, almost breathless. “I— _Vegeta—_ ”

And in an instant Vegeta's mouth is gone, and Goku sucks in a sharp breath at the loss.

“Not yet, Kakarot,” Vegeta reprimands, releasing Goku and wiping his mouth on the back of his glove.

Suddenly, Bulma's hand is squeezing around the base of his shaft, her hands gently gripping where Vegeta's lips were just moments before.

Bulma lets out a low chuckle and winks. “I think I'll take over from here,” she says, and she exchanges a smirk with her husband that reminds Goku so much of Vegeta it's uncanny.

Vegeta lifts himself from his spot on the floor, taking a seat again on the bed. Bulma wastes no time; in an instant, she slips out of her panties and shifts herself to Goku's lap, her legs straddling his hips.

She hooks her hands around his neck, and leans her forehead against Goku's, her bright eyes locking with his. It's a gentle, intimate gesture that's almost sweet enough to distract Goku from the slow, torturous rolling of her hips.

“If this is too much for you, Goku,” she whispers to him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. “Just say so.” She kisses him on the lips, and grinds against him a little harder. “And we'll stop.”

“ _Please don't,”_ Goku begs immediately, and he grabs her hips tightly with both hands, pulling her as close as he can manage.

Bulma grins. Taking the base of Goku's length in her hand, she slowly presses him against her entrance. She torments him for a moment by rubbing the tip of him against her slit, creating just enough friction to send his mind reeling but leave him nearly begging for more. Finally, she relents—she takes a moment to steady herself, and then slowly eases her hips downward.

Goku's breath stutters as he enters her, and he bucks his hips upward almost reflexively. Her voice quickly breaks into shaking moans, and she rocks herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to brace herself. Her rhythm is slow, agonizing—and Goku can't handle it. Impatiently, he sinks his lips against hers and digs his hands into the flesh of her buttocks, pushing her down until she's filled with every last inch of him. Her moans come furiously against his mouth, and he feels her quivering around him, hot and tight.

Goku feels Bulma's arms tighten around him as he thrusts into her, harder with each moan he forces out of her. Suddenly she's leaning back, pulling Goku with her, until she's lying on the mattress with Goku's weight on top of her. Her legs wrap around his hips, tightening around him like a knot as he quickens his pace inside her. He finally tears his lips away from hers only to drag his mouth across her jaw and neck, drinking in her taste and scent, so soft and light and different from Vegeta's, and yet so familiar all the same.

Vegeta. Even as Bulma whines and moans against his ear, Goku's attention is still drawn distantly to him. In his periphery, Goku sees Vegeta kicking off his boots before reaching up to unfasten and pull off his top, dropping it to the floor. He peels his leggings off in the next instant before rejoining his wife and lover on the bed, naked save for his gloves.

Goku's attention is drawn away from Vegeta as Bulma begins to writhe beneath him, crying out in release. He feels a warm, pulsing heat as she clenches around him, and begins to feel painfully close himself. When Vegeta's mouth presses against his jaw, kissing roughly just below his ear, Goku feels completely gutted—his entire body sags weakly as he thrusts fitfully into Bulma, approaching an edge he isn't prepared for.

He pulls out, stopping before he loses himself entirely. Bulma pants breathlessly beneath him, and Vegeta smirks at him as Goku lets out his own shaking breath.

“Where's your stamina, Kakarot?” he taunts, his lips brushing against Goku's ear before kissing his neck again.

Goku's skin sears where Vegeta's lips touch him, the heat spreading up his neck and across his cheeks.

“It's not a competition, Vegeta,” Bulma laughs from where she lays on the mattress. Her face and breasts are flushed pink, and her hair is a dishevelled mess of blue spikes.

Vegeta grunts in response. Turning away from Goku, he pulls one glove off with his teeth, then the other, and begins to lean over Bulma's body. His bare hand cups her cheek, and she covers his hand with her own, turning her face to kiss Vegeta's palm. Goku can hear him almost purr at the touch, and he leans down to catch her lips with his own, kissing her with a softness Goku didn't think Vegeta was capable of.

Bulma takes Vegeta's face in her hands, and moans against his lips as he moves to spread her legs apart. Slowly, gently, he pushes into her, and Bulma gasps as he fills her. Goku watches them as they fall into a rhythm, Vegeta thrusting into her as she arches her back to accept him, the pitch of her moans rising with every movement.

Goku can only marvel at how well they fit together, and is shocked at how gently Vegeta handles her—it's a glimpse of a softer Vegeta Goku's never seen before. Watching them both, he feels a strange ache rising somewhere behind his ribs.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Bulma's gaze catches his own. She bites down on her bottom lip to quell her fitful panting, and flashes Goku a strange, mischievous wink. Vegeta, face buried against her neck as he moves within her, is too distracted to notice when she reaches for her bedside table, grabbing a bottle there and lobbing it in Goku's direction. Goku catches it reflexively, and his eyes widen when he realizes it's a bottle of lubricant, branded with the ubiquitous Capsule Corp logo. He exchanges a look with Bulma, who is visibly shaking as she tries to suppress her laughter.

Goku's cheeks flush deeply, but he can't suppress the lopsided grin that spreads across his lips. He catches her meaning loud and clear.

Quietly, Goku lifts himself up and manoeuvres himself around the bed, approaching Vegeta from behind. He quickly squeezes the bottle into his hand, and begins to slick himself with his palm, trying to ignore how badly his cock throbs in his hand. After denying himself earlier, he finds himself even harder than before, and feels his length aching with a hot, insistent need.

Goku steadies himself with one hand, and grabs Vegeta's hip with the other. Tentatively, he rubs his cock between Vegeta's cheeks, groaning instantly at the feeling. Vegeta's body suddenly stiffens at his touch, freezing mid-thrust.

“ _Kakarot_ ,” he hisses.

Goku strengthens his grip on Vegeta's hips. “Yeah?”

Bulma shakes with laughter from beneath Vegeta. “He was expecting you to be in the middle, Goku.”

“I dunno,” Goku says, biting down on his lip as he begins to press himself against Vegeta's entrance. “Seems like a pretty good set-up to me.”

“ _Kakarot, you unbelievable_ —”

But Vegeta's growling is abruptly cut off as Goku slowly eases himself in. Vegeta's breath comes in a sharp gasp, and Goku can see Vegeta's body stiffening, then shaking, as he pushes himself to the hilt. Just as slowly, Goku pulls himself out until only the tip of his cock remains, and he takes a moment to savour the view. But only a moment—he struggles briefly with own his desperately building need before letting out a strangled moan and forcing himself back into Vegeta. In moments, he's leaning over Vegeta's back, working himself into a hard, steady rhythm.

Vegeta's voice becomes a stream of cursing that slowly turns to strained panting, punctuated by the occasional, pleading _Kakarot._ Somewhere below them, Bulma is still giggling, and Goku wonders distantly just how much of this she's orchestrated from the beginning. But even her laughs are quickly transformed to steadily rising moans as Vegeta finds his rhythm in her, filling her completely with every thrust he receives from Goku. They fall into rhythm just like that, Goku into Vegeta, Vegeta into Bulma, Bulma crying out with each thrust from the Saiyans above. Amid a tangle of bedsheets and limbs, they resonate together, like the beat of a three-chambered heart.

Goku watches the muscles of Vegeta's back as they clench with each movement, is mesmerized by the map of scars that ripple across his skin. His eyes follow the red trails where Bulma's fingernails scrape welts down his skin, and hears her moans becomes muffled as she kisses Vegeta. Her back arches beneath them, and Goku feels Vegeta quicken his pace. He pulls his mouth away from hers only to bury his face against her neck, and he whispers something to her, too quick and feverish for Goku to hear. But whatever it is is enough, and Bulma tightens her grip on him, shaking and whimpering against him. With a strangled groan, Vegeta chases her orgasm with his own, and Goku feels himself come nearly undone as he feels Vegeta clenching around him.

He watches as they kiss below him, as Bulma runs her fingernails through the damp spikes of Vegeta's hair. The sight makes him ache to his core and it's all he can do to manage a few last desperate thrusts, his fingers digging into Vegeta's hips deep enough to bruise before he finally lets go. With a sharp cry, he empties himself completely, a burst of fluid and ki and moans leaving him until his hips finally slow to a stop. His chest heaving, Goku slumps over Vegeta's back, and in between his breathless pants he presses a soft kiss to the base of Vegeta's neck. Beneath him, Vegeta shudders.

Several long moments pass as they work to catch their breath. Goku lifts a hand to his forehead to wipe the beads of sweat that have gathered on his brow. His ears ring with the pounding of his own heartbeat, but somehow Bulma's voice breaks through his reverie—

“Hey, could you guys move?” she squeaks from beneath Vegeta. “You're kinda crushing me here.”

“Oh—oh yeah,” Goku chuckles sheepishly, his mind still spinning.

Goku pulls out of Vegeta and rolls off, thudding softly into the mattress. Vegeta follows suit, rolling over onto Bulma's other side. He presses himself close to Bulma's form, leaving a hand draped protectively over her stomach. Goku reaches for it almost automatically, sliding his fingers between Vegeta's, and squeezes. Vegeta flashes him a quick scowl, but a traitorous grin quickly pulls at the corner of his mouth. Softly, he squeezes back. Bulma lets out a small noise of contentment between them.

Goku blinks slowly, heavily, suddenly struggling to keep his eyes open. He desperately wants nothing more than to sleep, curled up against Bulma and Vegeta, wrapped around them as closely as he can manage. Assuming they'll have him, of course. There's more than enough room on the bed—and surely Chi-Chi wouldn't be bothered if he spent one more night sleeping at Capsule Corp?

“Hey,” he wonders aloud, a sudden thought popping into his quickly fading consciousness. “D'you think Chi-Chi would wanna join us next time?”

Vegeta snorts at the suggestion, and Bulma laughs out loud.

“Don't push your luck, Goku,” she says, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “But hey, who knows?”

Goku kisses her back, and closes his eyes.

“You're probably right,” he yawns.

Bulma smiles, and pulls the two Saiyans closer to her.

“Always am.”


End file.
